Bonds of the Elements
by XxHinnyxX
Summary: This is a fanfic set after the battle of Hogwarts in which Harry and Ginny discover that they are bonded, but also in control of all the elements. It is a story of love and adventure.
1. Chapter 1: The Bonding

Bonds of the Elements

By XxHinnyxX

I do not own the characters, they are owned by JK Rowling

A/N: _A lot of this chapter is owned by JK Rowling, I am using it just to set the scene_

Chapter 1: The Bonding

…Harry swung the Cloak over himself and walked on. Someone else was moving not far away, stooping over another prone figure on the ground. He was feet away when he realised it was Ginny…

…Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his –

Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear –

He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone…

… "Harry! Harry!" Ron, Hermione and Ginny's voices were worse than McGonagalls…

… Harry's attention was diverted as a Killing Curse shot so close to Ginny that she missed death by an inch…

…Harry heard the high voice shriek as he, too, yelled his best voice to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The bang was like a cannon-blast and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead centre of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air towards the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backwards…

_Authors notes:_

_I know that this chapter was short but I promise they will be longer in the future_

_Please review._

_This is my first ever story._


	2. Chapter 2: Voices

Bonds of the Elements

By XxHinnyxX

Chapter 2: The voices

Harry woke up and groaned. It was a week after the battle had finished and he still had to answer questions and sign every piece of parchment thrust in his direction. He was not in the mood today, he had had another nightmare. Ever since he was 'killed' the nightmares wouldn't stop. They were always the same.

He would be back in the forest and Voldemort was raising his wand to kill him. He was saying the words, then out of no where Ginny appeared. She always jumped on front of the blast just before it struck him. She was always the one to die. And every night he cried and cried, every night he stared into her blank, brown eyes and wished they would move. Every night they didn't. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He loved Ginny and hated seeing her dead.

The problem was he had barely seen her since the battle. They were too busy, there was always a bit of the castle to mend, or another photographer wanting a picture for whatever newspaper they were employed by or another fan girl to speak to. He just wanted to go back to being normal. Not that Harry was ever normal. But as normal as he could get. That was with Ginny.

Little did he know that at the burrow, a certain someone was sitting on her bed thinking of him. He never had time for her it seemed. She wasn't even sure if Harry still loved her. Her fifth year (Harry's sixth year) had been so great, they had been able to sneak off to where ever they wanted in the castle when ever they wanted. She just wished she was back then.

"_Ginny"_

She froze. Was her just thinking of Harry enough for her to hear his voice. Or was she going mad? She hadn't heard his voice since the battle. They had been too busy to see each other. No, she decided, she was just imagining things. She was clearly going mad.

"_I miss her"_

There it was again. Harry's voice. It was like he was thinking about something and she was getting snippets of it. Hesitantly she thought.

"_Harry?"_

"_Gin? What? How? Why can I hear you?"_

"_I don't know Harry, get to the Burrow quick, we need to figure this out."  
"I would Gin, but you know that I am needed here. I'll come later tonight. We'll figure this out together."_

With that the connection was cut off, leaving Ginny to ponder what was happening to her.

Across the country in Hogwarts, Harry was thinking the same thing as he hastily got clothes on to do work on rebuilding Hogwarts that day. The day passed slowly but it was a successful one. They finally got the quidditch pitch repaired. Fixing the hoops and rebuilding the stadium. It took them all six long hours but they were all very impressed with what they had managed to pull off that day (all the Hogwarts teachers and a few volunteers who were of age were rebuilding Hogwarts) as the rest of the workers disappeared into the Great Hall for a hearty dinner, Ron enthusiastically leading the way, Harry slipped off and went to the edge of the Hogwarts boundaries and apparated to the Burrow.

Ginny was anxiously waiting for him to come and hadn't been able to think about anything else all day and jumped up in excitement when he popped into view outside the fence. She charged out of the house and jumped on him in a bone crushing hug that reminded Harry of her mother. Then proceeded to hit him for leaving her for the last year. They began to talk about what might be wrong with them when out of nowhere Harry collapsed from exhaustion. He had done too much that day and had magically drained himself (he had repaired the entire pitch by himself while others worked together on the stands) Ginny jumped up in shock and hastily carried him over to the couch for him to sit on. Then just as she stood up, she also for some inexplicable reason collapsed on top of him.

They remained that way until George found them the next day.

_Authors notes:_

_Yay. I like cliffhangers. Please review._


End file.
